


Marked

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Scars, Submission, ropeburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: Will loves the thrill that comes with people knowing he belongs to Hannibal. He loves when they see that he's marked. It's a tender reminder of the relationship he leads with Hannibal - can't have the rose without the thorns.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hannigram





	Marked

It's been a few days and the rope marks on Will's wrists are fading. He doesn't particularly want them to go. He always loves the marks Hannibal leaves on him - they're memories of their passion that rest on his skin and Will always treasures them until they fade into nothingness. Not that he isn't always prepared to let Hannibal create more marks. That's always the thing Will hopes for once the marks begin to fade.  
The marks are still visible right now - no longer red, but a light shiny pink that's still strong enough to draw curious eyes or the occasional quiet nods of acknowledgment from people with similar proclivities when his wrists are exposed. Will loves the thrill that comes with people knowing he belongs to Hannibal and that he's marked. 

Right now home alone, Will brings his wrist up to his face to examine the light pink fading marks a little more closely. The marks have been made over hundreds of others previous ones on his wrists, some more severe depending on the ropes they used and the struggle Will put up. He always insists on using rough rope that feels spiky and painful when they play so there's always marks like these in the aftermath. It's a tender reminder of the relationship he leads with Hannibal - can't have the rose without the thorns. Not anymore anyway. And since he's used to the bite and sting of those painful splintering ropes, using soft cotton ropes meant for this just doesn't affect him the same way anymore. It's not enough to help him embrace their shared dark passion. He needs pain. 

He takes a moment to bring his wrist closer and rests his lips upon Hannibal's mark. He doesn't know how long he sits like that - with his own wrist against his lips, relishing in the fading physical traces of his submission. Worshipping the gifts Hannibal has left him with. He's lost in thought for God knows how long - so long that the skies beyond his window turn dark.  
When he comes to, Hannibal is in the doorway, watching him with adoration and a devious twinkle of hunger in his eyes. Upon seeing Hannibal's expression, Will looks down at his wrists and knows he doesn't need to mourn these fading marks, for there'll be new ones to take their place soon enough.


End file.
